


Those Who Dont Find Themselves

by PeterParkerisspidermanz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerisspidermanz/pseuds/PeterParkerisspidermanz
Summary: Dream gets murdered by Tommy and is a ghosty boi with no memory of shiteIm so bad at Summary's
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my story, this is my first Fanfiction and it probably wont be updated on a schedule so uh- Yeah! Enjoy. Also, everyone might be a bit OOC but im trying to fix that, others however are purposely OOC also..
> 
> OH I ALMOST FORGOT 
> 
> Warnings: Murrr der and deth, but thats what u came for yeh?

Hey! Welcome to my story, this is my first Fanfiction and it probably won't be updated on a schedule so uh- Yeah! Enjoy. Also, everyone might be a bit OOC but im trying to fix that, others however are purposely OOC also..  
  
ALMOST FORGOT   
  
Warnings: Deth, Murr der and blood also yes character death  
  
Edited: Wed 17th February 20201  
  
Dream pulled his mask over his nose as he walked along the obsidian highway that stood sturdy in the nether, his boots made clicking noises that echoed through the red cavern. His eyes were trained ahead, strategically hidden behind his simple mask that seemed to scare all that cross his path. He was making his way to Tommy's little island. The year had passed quickly and it was the younger's birthday. It was about time he went back home. Exiling Tommy wasn't Dream's best idea however it would keep him away from the wars that were due to stir. As dream's mind fluttered from thought to thought he'd notice another figure stood on the highway. By the height of the boy it seemed to be Tommy, he was staring out into the lava below. Lost in thought much like how Dream was, a moment before. The foreign feeling of confusion and worry plagued Dream's mind. Over the year Dream has come to like Tommy's personality and he would be lying if he said he didn't want to keep Tommy in exile a bit longer, worried about how Tommy would most likely forget the friendship that had bloomed over his exile.   
  
"Hey, Tommy!" Called dream as he approached the younger male, worry laced the edges of the words that had been spoken and had shattered the silence. Tommy turned to Dream, a shadow cast over his eyes as sorrow seeped from his body in strong and overpowering waves. Dream resisted the urge to run for the red and white-clothed boy as the blue waves attacked his skin, digging into his pores and into his veins. These strong emotions had always hurt dream, attacking him mercilessly until he either ran or helped the person who was feeling such strong emotions.  
  
"Dream?" Tommy asked, his voice was gravely and rough as if he hadn't spoken in decades. Tommy turned to look at Dream, relief replacing the sorrow that had dug into his skin, much softer than the blue emotion. Its peach colour hung around the heads of them both until a hint of red emerged from the cloud of peach. Tommy ran up to dream and tightly hugged him, gripping the lime green sweatshirt that the eldest seemed to always wear.   
  
"Hey hey, what's wrong Tommy?" Asked Dream as he patted the younger's back only to feel a sharp pain shoot through him, a choked scream emitted from Dreams throat as the blood poured out of his chest, dyeing the once bright green shirt a dirty shade of brown.   
  
"I am so sorry" Whimpered Tommy as he dragged Dream's body over to the edge of the Highway, pushing him off and into the fire below. Dreams eyes were wide in shock as he stared up at Tommy, a cloud of betrayal and shock surrounded him as the heat lapped up at his ever-approaching body, before consuming him as his sight went black.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited Feb 17th 20201


	2. Those of whom hoard potatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, now self-assigned nether finds himself stuck in the nether, along the way back to home he finds a small hut with smoke coming out of it. Who lives here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! More of a non-graphic chapter, There arent any warnings this time so no need to worry! Enjoy.
> 
> Also two posts in a day 😱 I got in trouble for this lol

He woke up, all he saw was red. Why was it so hot? Wondered the masked figure as it sat up and peeked its head out of the warmth. “Lava?” He’d question as he stood up only to fall back into the hot liquid. “Ow..” He’d mumble before crawling over to the edge of the lava lake so he could take a look at his feet to see what was wrong with them. Once he lifted himself onto the red soft stuff he took a look at his feet only to see his skin melting as the lava would, There were hints of red scattered around his body he’d notice as he continued to sit there. Eyes staring blankly at the now melted feet. “Oh.” He’d humm while he lifted his arms to take a peek into the oversized sleeves, It seemed his hands were melted too… as he let his arm fall to the floor he carefully stood up once again, this time floating over the ground. He’d look around the lava lake before scaling the nearby cliff edge. He didn't know his own name but that didn't matter much if there was no one else to call him by his name. Either way, he decided to call himself Nether, like the place he woke up in. It would be easy enough to remember and wouldn't mess stuff up like if someone was named dream and they were in the Dream team. That would sound a bit egotistical even if they didn't mean for it to be. At the thought of someone named Dream, Nether laughed before hoisting himself over the edge of the bridge. He decided to go north of where he originally was. There must be a portal somewhere, how else would he get into this place?  
  
It seemed as if a whole day cycle passed by the time Nether found a portal, at the sight of the black and purple glowing he quickly ran over to it and stood in the middle, waiting for it to transport him back into the overworld. Nether quickly closed his eyes as the sun shone off the white stuff that covered the earth like a blanket. A few moments later he opened his eyes and floated over the white blanket, not touching it in case it was like the worse version of lava and could actually hurt him. Nether wandered through the forest, meeting new animals along the way before he came upon a small hut with a hint of smoke floating from the chimney. Nether soon floated over to the shack and knocked on the door with his head only to fall through and tumble to the ground, letting out a soft groan. He’d soon lean on a wall and push himself up slowly. Once he was upright once again he floated into the main room of the shack, eyes wide as he looked at all the pictures and weapons that hung everywhere. Nether then quickly floated into the kitchen and dug through the pantry as he looked for something to eat. He hasn't eaten anything in days and honestly has forgotten what food tasted like. Did it taste differently at times? Nether shook his head, dismissing the thought as he pulled out some potatoes, quickly munching on the weirdly textured food items to fill up his hunger  
  
A few moments after Nether finished eating a sack of potatoes the door opened, creaking slightly as a tall pig man walked in. Nether quickly hid in the potato stash and closed the door behind him, breathing heavily as he covered himself in potatoes. Currently, he was hoping that the pigman would leave him alone, he just wanted to eat some food. Nether stood still as he heard heavy footsteps approach slowly. Nether almost screamed as the pigman dropped a large metal object on the wooden floor. He could almost hear the scary music that played in movies when the villain was near. A moment later the footsteps stopped before light leaked into the cabinet, forcing Nether to flinch as he tightly shut his eyes. "Ow.."  
  



	3. Those of whom mock me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short filler chapter?? Idk, I wanted to get something out here, but basically Technopog traps ghost boi Nether

Techno’s POV   
  
I sighed while I trudged into my hut, setting down my sword and taking off my netherite armor. A few moments later I heard a soft thunk in the kitchen. My head quickly snapped in the sound's general direction as I moved automatically. I noticed that my potato cabinet’s door was swinging back and forth as if it was opened and closed violently. ~~whomst the fucketh~~ I slowly crouched down and carefully opened the cabinet, letting light make its way over every single potato in there. It was a sight to see. So beautiful… Oh he was getting off track, I carefully scanned the cabinet before noticing a translucent hand. “Ghostburr?” I wondered aloud before I poked my head into the cabinet again, the hand was gone? “What the fuck”    
  
  
Nether’s POV   
  
I sat there, frozen in shock as the Pig man called out someone's name. I began to shake as he poked his head farther into my cabinet only to come into eye contact with the other hybrid. He then cursed aloud as a confused look draped over his face. “I swore I saw a hand” Murmured the pink man before he crawled out from the cabinet and closed it, “I need to sleep, im seeing things” I let out a sigh as the man-made his way up the stairs after making loads of noise, I heard the soft creaking and thump of a door closing before waiting a few more moments. Once I was sure he wouldn't hear me I crawled out from the cabinet and carefully closed the door behind me. Only to screech as a large object fell on my back. The pigman slammed the door open and ran down the stairs before staring at me struggling with a smug face. 


	4. Those who panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nether panic's as he realizes the sick truth of his amnesia, Techno comforts him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy finished this :> Keep an eye out for A/N's in the future as I will be re-doing the first two chapters and possibly even the one before this, hope you enjoy it!

  
Nether’s POV  
  
The pigman watched as I continued to struggle, only to give up a few moments later. Somehow tiring my ghostly body out. Once I stopped struggling the pig crouched down and stared into my mask. I simply stared back, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that nagged the back of my mind.   
  
“You done?” He’d ask in a monotone voice, clearly trying to hide some sort of emotion. I’d decide not to answer him, worried he had some sort of ability like I did. A stretch of uncomfortable silence extended between the both of us before the Pigman chose to break it.   
  
“Dream, why are you in my house?” I tilted my head to the side as confusion overtook me. Why did this pig think I was named Dream?  
  
“Who is Dream?” I’d ask, my voice had come out more scratchy and unused than I’d like for it to be, however, I assume it was unavoidable in the end.  
  
“Heh- What do you mean who is dream? You are Dream” Huffed the pigman, seemingly annoyed at my confusion.   
  
“I’m not Dream, I'm Nether” I huffed, shaking my head in annoyance as this pig continued to assume that I was someone I'm not. Do people not know its rude to assume someone's name? I would think that a parent would go as far to teach their child this just like my- I paused as sudden panic took over my mind, replacing the confusion that had plagued my mind before. I couldn't remember my parents. I couldn't even remember what they looked like or what their names were. What the hell happened- I’d wonder as I began to squirm, even more, the panic had seeped into my muscles and taken control of them. My breathing became erratic as I could feel my heart pounding against my ribs like a drum to a simple but powerful beat, carrying a whole symphony behind it. In this case, the symphony being my panic-ridden body and the audience me and the pigman.  
  
Technopog’s POV  
  
I stared down at Dreams translucent body as confusion overtook me, leaving a small stretch of silence between us before I noticed how the ghostly figure in front of me began to panic. His breathing had sped up quickly and he began to flail once more. I remember when I had these moments as a child Philza would calm me down by creating a small blanket pile. ~~Need I remind you there are no ships here~~ Reluctantly I stood up and lifted the box of potatoes off of Dream’s back. Once the box of my precious potatoes was back in place I turned around and helped Dream off the ground, guiding him over to my couch before setting him down and grabbing blankets upon blankets with a few pillows as well. I headed over to the front of the couch and dropped all of the items on the floor before lighting the fireplace and dragging Dream off of the couch and into the pillow nest.   
  
“There..” I hummed while making sure that dream was warm and comfortable, I’d be lying if I said I didn't feel kinda awkward. I had never done this to another human being before and I wasn't sure if I was doing this correctly….I remembered that Philza would always ask me to breathe and name the things I can smell, touch, see and hear..however, it doesn't seem that Dream is in the best state to do so.  
  
“Hey Dream..” I carefully spoke towards the panicking male before hesitantly touching him and pulling him closer to my chest, running my fingers through his hair as I hummed the tune to Chirp ~~This disc actually means a lot to me XD~~ I could feel his breathing calm down as the eyes that shone behind his translucent mask opened once more, only to be slightly clearer than any dead person's eyes would normally be. Not clouded by death but confusion and sorrow, both emotions clashing to give a matte look in his eyes. The ghostly male hummed in slight confusion as his eyes darted around the room before landing back on me. His whole body went rigid as fear seeped into his body language. I carefully let go of him and put my arms in the air as a surrender-type motion.   
  
“I'm not going to hurt you Nether” I whispered, trying not to startle the ghost with my usually monotone voice.  
  
“You sure?” He asked as he continued to make eye contact with me in a failed attempt to intimidate me  
  
“Yes, I promise.” I wasn't one to make promises, usually breaking them since the person I made them to broke it as well. Nether’s piercing eyes traveled around the room slowly before landing on me once again, nodding in approval as he let the tension seep out of his muscles. The overwhelming urge to run fading into the fire’s white noise. Dream slowly crept close towards me and sat beside me in the pillow nest, leaning on my side as I shifted so that he had more room, the cold feeling of Dream as he came in contact with my skin sent a shockwave of frost through my body before the warmth of the fire and blankets came and shot down the cold, leaving me much warmer than before. I could ask questions later, was The last thought that ran through my tired mind. Dropping me into the black abyss of dreamless sleep.


	5. A/N (Will be deleted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an A/N

I just edited the first chapter! Changed a few things and I like it way more! I will continue to work on the second chapter after I get this next one posted. Hope you like the way I re-wrote it


	6. A/N wont be deleted :sad:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N NOT POG BUT OH WELL SORRY NOT SORRY

Okay! Sorry for not updating for a bit. I've been distracting myself by writing some lore and plot with others for an smp! The Uncharted smp!  
  
This smp is a small little story with the origins mod! I would really love if you guys were to follow my friends and watch their streams! I am working hard on planning the stuff that will be presented and I'm super excited for you to see my character! Sadly as how I do not stream nor do I talk often, I don't have a twitch :sad: but you can look out for GroundedEcho in the streams as I will be speaking loads in the chat! I hope to see you there (Twitch links will be put in the comments)  
  
On another note, thank you for over 1K views on wattpad and 1643 hits on Ao3! This is the most I have ever gotten on a story and this made my day when I came to log on! I am so happy that you enjoy what I write and work on as it helps my urge to actually do things and care for myself as well! Please drink water and eat some food!  
  
-Enci :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.twitch.tv/raccoonstreamss
> 
> https://twitch.tv/froggerp__
> 
> https://www.twitch.tv/phantemily

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Please comment, to let me know you are actually reading and like it lol


End file.
